The instant variety of nectarine tree was produced by us at Bradford Farms in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley), Calif., as the result of the pollination of the seed parent, which is a cross of Red Free nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,385) and Tom Grand nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,895), by Sparkling Red nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,314). Subsequent to origination of the instant variety of nectarine tree, we asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects.
Although the instant variety is ready for first picking about five days later than September Grand, it is distinguished from and an improvement on that variety as well as other varieties of late maturing nectarines known to us by having a redder skin color at picking time, being firmer, and having an exceptionally long storage time on the tree of at least two weeks, under the ecological conditions described, and having a better flavor than the varieties cited herein.
The instant variety is distinguished from, and an improvement on Tom Grand nectarine, by ripening about 16 days later, having more red skin color, and being much firmer. It is distinguished from Red Free in being a clingstone instead of a freestone, and an improvement thereon by ripening about 46 days later. It differs from Sparkling Red in being a clingstone instead of a freestone, and an improvement thereon by ripening about 35 days later. It is further distinguished from and an improvement on other late ripening varieties of nectarines known to us by having a redder skin color at picking time, by ripening later and having an a more exceptional long storage time on the tree of about two weeks, and a longer shelf life, under the ecological conditions described. It also has a better flavor than other late varieties known to us.